Love The Way You Lie
by Storyluver123
Summary: Ally Dawson was the New Girl who had been Played and used before but once she meets Austin Moon she convinces herself she would never date him knowing that he was a Player and she didn't need to be broken stin Moon was a Player with a lots of stress behind the Cocky look that comes off of him at School but without everyone around him he was broke on the inside.Love struck.


**I followed her home in my ratchet red car that had been a gift from my parents who acted as if it was a expensive,when in reality it was a piece of shit**

car that you would buy at a Garage for a hundred bucks but the memories were the only reason I loved it. The brunette walked slowly with her black

hood thrown over her head and her glistering eyes that would turn around every second to see my car. I wanted her,her warmth,her laugh,her

everything but like always I messed it up so now I am stuck here following her home probably scaring the living shit out her but she was just so

amazing that you could only describe in the movies but she was better than any actress that was alive, I watch as she begins to run away and then I

stop the car and run my fingers through my blonde hair sighing pissed at how messed up life was and I hear a horn and look up to see a truck coming

head on with me but I was too late.

_Five Months Before the accident_

I walked down the halls being admired by all the girls and the guys who looked up to me as if I was a hero but I wasn't as much as I liked to be I wasn't, I was a Asshole

who everyone in Miami High School looked up to as a awesome caring guy. I grab a kid with thick glasses and pound him against the blue lockers as he flinched curling

up into a ball

"I need the money"

he nodded shaking while dropping the bag of cash in my hands and I smiled winking at him "Stay cool" and then I walked to the lunchroom to have a quite awesome

lunch sitting by the Jocks and Dez who had somehow became my Bestfriend and had fit in the popular group even though he had about the weirdest personality

possible.

"Do you know about the New Girl?" Dez whispered into my ear

I shake my head and look up to see the doors opening to reveal a skinny brunette girl with glasses on, I looked up and down and smiled turning back to Dez "I bet that I

can make her fall in love with me within 4 months and even have slept with her. Dez bit his lip,he unlike me had a kind heart who cared about others and their feelings.

"I will make it a deal,Only if you promise not to break her heart" he said with a reassuring smile on his face

"Deal" I said shaking his hand and then it started.

I walk up to the new girl and watch as she waits in the line for Pizza and I smile at her but she doesn't even glance at me so i take it to meet her by talking. I approach

her and get her glance straight into my eyes and I winked with my signature smile "Do you need something?" she asks raising her eyebrow_ this might be harder than i_

thought. 

"May I buy you a pizza?" I ask with my signature smile again that would always make the girls fall for me

"You know what would really make me happy?" she said with a smile

"If you fuck off" she said shaking her head while grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza

"Geez, That's a little harsh" I say still following her after she bought her pizza

"Listen, I know what kind of guy you are. A Cocky player who thinks that everybody loves him and thinks that he could fall a nerd like me into loving him just to break

her heart in the end so don't do that bullshit with me because I have already been played. Its not my first time" and with that she walked over and sat by herself.

Apparently she meant to make a scene because everyone was silent with a few chuckles and then I look over at her and glare at her. _That Son of a Bitch. _She smiles at

me and winks biting into her pizza and thats when I knew that I **HAD **to make this girl fall in love with me or it would be the death of me.

So I know this was really short but I promise that the next chapters will be way longer with more interesting Chapters.

Until then Thank you for reading and Bye!

-Will


End file.
